


Mardi Gras

by namenlos



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-time sex between Till and Flake during Mardi Gras in New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

Flake's POV

This was the first time we'd been in New Orleans in over 12 years, and the last time we'd been there had been late in the year, so Mardi Gras was a new experience for all of us. I attached myself to Till's hip as usual; I really, really didn't want to get separated from him this time. We'd already lost our four band mates; they were probably all fending for themselves somewhere amid the sea of raucous college boys and pretty girls gone wild. I cringed every time someone ran up to me and hugged me, and I blushed whenever a girl would drape glittering beads around my neck and kiss me on the lips. For once in my life, I was garnering more attention than Till. But considering his size and stature, he was quite intimidating. Even so, every now and then a girl would recognize our lead singer, squeal, place a strand of beads around his neck, then kiss him. After some time of getting jostled, jolted, screamed at, and spilled on, we finally managed to make our way through the huge crowds and back to our motel room. As I stood swaying behind Till in front of our room door, I briefly wondered why I suddenly felt so heavy. Then through my alcohol-induced haze I realized that it was from all of the numerous strands of beads around my neck. They were of all colors, sizes, and lengths, and when I looked at Till I saw that he wore several as well. I reached out and wrapped both of my arms around Till's waist as he fumbled drunkenly with the room key. If I'd been completely sober, I might have said that I did it to steady myself.

 _But if I was sober, I wouldn't need to steady myself,_ I thought wryly. So I just leaned all of my weight against him and enjoyed it for what it was. I was just lucky Till was an affectionate drunk, rather than an angry drunk. Soon, the door was flung open and we both stumbled inside, I still clinging desperately to him. The modest, single-bed motel room was a far cry from the five-star hotel suites we'd become accustomed to in recent years, but I had to admit we'd stayed in much worse places. We stumbled almost coordinately to the bed, though tumbling gracelessly into it still attached at the hip. Being close, inseparable friends, this was nothing new. It was something we did all the time, as friends, especially when one of us or both had too much to drink. I'd say this was one of those times, but the wild, free-spirited atmosphere of New Orleans during Mardi Gras had intervened somehow. Suddenly, we weren't just a couple of drunk friends innocently sharing a bed, but something more. I'd leaned forward and touched my forehead to Till's, feeling his hot, Tequila-soaked breath against my lips.

 _"Was tun wir,_ Till?" I whispered.

Till said nothing, just traced a thick, sweaty finger across my lips as if to silence me. And then he kissed me gently, his lips much softer than I would have expected. This brief touch sent shockwaves all through me, then his mouth -- no, his entire body -- was pressed urgently against my own, and I'll be damned if I didn't kiss him back. Hard. Mouth fully open, tongue pushing into his mouth and getting a good taste... I wanted to memorize that taste, lest I never get the chance to experience that taste again. Frantically, we unbuttoned buttons, tossed shirts, shoes and other various pieces of clothing into piles on the floor. Half of the beaded necklaces went flying in all directions, leaving three or four on each of us, glittering slightly in the dim motel lighting. I hooked a slender leg over one of Till's muscular thighs, and I felt him shudder against me. I suggestively licked along his thick neck, tasting the salt and sweat, then I took one of the cheap plastic necklaces between my teeth and growled playfully. An uncharacteristic giggle escaped Till's lips, and then I hesitantly began my exploration of the masculine form before me. My fingers ghosted across the beads laying against his chest, feeling the thick, dark hair underneath. I'd always been fascinated by his chest, so much larger and hairier than my own boyish, hairless one. My thumbs circled his nipples, erecting them almost instantly. But before I could do much more, I found myself being explored by Till's large hands and insistent fingers. Moaning, I closed my eyes and laid back on the bed, feeling soft lips exploring my neck, teeth grazing my collarbone and tongue licking my bare chest. I sucked in a deep breath, gasping when his mouth latched over one of my nipples, sucking and biting playfully. Then Till's hands and mouth moved further down my body, his thick tongue dipping into my navel. It tickled, sending wild tingling sensations up and down my entire body.

"Ja, Till," I breathed, parting my thighs as if inviting him in. His tongue trailed further down, but he didn't stop at my throbbing cock. Instead, he grabbed underneath one of my legs and lifted it up, delving his tongue into my tight, puckered hole. My cock twitched hard, and I nearly came. I needed him inside of me, now. _"Bitte,_ Till," I softly pleaded with him, nearly losing it when his thick tongue pressed flat against me, licking all the way up to my aching balls.

 _"Du willst es?"_ Till asked, moving to position himself on top of me. He ground his hips urgently against mine, his rock-hard cock pressed insistently against my waiting hole.

 _"Bitte,"_ I whimpered, my brain unable to comprehend saying anything more. Till fumbled around and managed to produce a small bottle of hand lotion from the bedside stand, which was certainly better than nothing at all. He quickly coated himself with the sweet-smelling substance, the coldness of it making me gasp when he promptly slid into me. "Oh, _Gott,"_ I groaned, my cock twitching again as I inadvertently clenched against the sudden intrusion. Till's eyes drifted shut, lost in a moment of complete ecstasy as he buried himself to the hilt in my tight heat.

"Fuck," Till moaned, moving slowly at first, putting nearly all of his weight on me and fighting a drunken swoon. I nearly couldn't breathe, but intense pleasure came over me as he began thrusting harder and harder against the most sensitive spot inside of me. My short nails dug into Till's meaty back, and he'd no doubt be left to explain some mighty curious marks the next day.

"Till," I gasped, the huge man's crushing weight starting to distress me a little. I pushed my hands hard against his chest, but was unable to budge him. _"Zu viel Gewicht."_

Till paused for a moment, my nearly whispered words sinking in slowly. _"Tut mir leid,"_ he said finally, rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him. I flushed furiously in this position, realizing I was now the one in control. I panted excitedly and reached behind me to grasp Till's cock, slowly sliding myself down onto it. Till's rough hands caressed my slender back, helping me to relax. As soon as I was impaled on him completely, Till's hands encircled my slim waist and lifted me several inches. I adjusted my angle a bit before moving myself back onto him, closing my eyes and sighing in pleasure. The head of Till's cock was thicker than the rest of it, and as I seated myself fully on it, it pressed deliciously against my aroused prostate. I slowly worked up a steady rhythm, my cock leaking more and more with every one of my movements. I finally wrapped my hand around it and fisted myself roughly, feeling a hard twitch as my orgasm began nearing.

 _"Ich bin fast soweit,"_ I gasped, moving up and down more frantically, Till's deep, guttural grunts getting me off even quicker. "Oh, _Gott, ich komme!"_ I cried out in pleasure as the spasms began. I stilled my movements and squeezed my cock hard as I shot my load all over Till's abdomen. Till gripped my hips hard enough to bruise as he thrust his hips upwards, my ass clenching around him as he came as well. I panted breathlessly, feeling my heart racing excitedly. I slid myself off of him and laid with my head against his heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat as it thumped, wildly at first, then it slowly began calming down.

 _"Das war gut,_ ja?" Till asked quietly, carefully removing my glasses from my face before I drifted off.

"Ja," I agreed sleepily, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

END.


End file.
